Jack The Ripper's Return
by FreckledSatan
Summary: Ymir is a prostitute and when she meets college student, Krista she starts thinking about quitting. But just as a string of murders being inflicted on prostitutes breaks out in their area...Ymir's not so sure that Krista isn't the one committing the murders.
1. Chapter 1

"IT'S NINE O'CLOCK ON THE DOT AT THE SPOT AND I'M HANGING WITH HER FRIENDS AGAIN! GREAT TASTE BEAUTIFUL PLACE AND YOU'RE FASHIONABLY LATE-"

She slammed her large hand down on her alarm clock, turning off the loud song that awoke her every morning.

"Fuck."

She groaned, pulling the blankets off of her. Her tan face was splattered with freckles and two large brown eyes that had droopy eyelids this early in the morning. She stretched her long arms, popping her back and shoulders. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, grunting with having to put in physical effort.

"GOD IF YOU ARE ABOVE, I NEED YOU. CAUSE ONE DAY OUR WHOLE WORLD WILL DISAPPEAR-"

Her phone rang somewhere in the messy room.

"Oh christ."

She began throwing dirty shirts and socks, trying to find it. It rang for a few more secnds before she found it in a greasy plate of nachos from last night.

"What do you want Jean?"

She asked.

"Ymir, the guy's and I wanted to get together for a gig tonight at the bar. You wanna come?"

"As fun as that sounds, my bass is in repair and I'm...working tonight."

She answered, trying to find a clean shirt.

"When are you going to quit doing that? It's dangerous you know."

Jean asked.

"Oh don't you even start, that's how you found Marco."

"Marco was the EMT who helped me after a customer _stabbed_ me."

"Whatever. Gotta go, bye."

She said, hanging up. Ymir finally found a shirt that didn't smell like something had died in it and rushed out of her apartment and to her pickup truck in the parking lot. She climbed in and turned on the radio, blaring some cheesy rock song. It was already dark outside since Ymir woke up at eight o'clock at night most of the time. She had to be at work at nine. She was turning the corner to pull into her usual parking space when all of a sudden the music went out and was replaced by a news reporter's voice.

_"Breaking news! Three more prostitutes have been murdered in the Chicago area. All with their organs removed. One prostitute was male, the others female, all within two nights of each other. Be aware ifn you are on the streets past seven p.m.-"_

Ymir shut off the radio, taking in a deep breath.

"You're fine Ymir. It's fine. Nothing's going to happen. Just go to work."

She told herself, slowly opening her truck door. She climbed out and walked inside the large building which was the Smith Bar also known as her place of employment.

"Hey Ymir."

The bartender, Erwin, smiled at her.

"Hey Erwin."

She waved, opening the door that led to the back of the noisy bar. When she closed the door behind her the hall she stood in became quiet. The walls were soundproof for a reason. She walked down the long hallway that led to another large door. The only light in the hall came from one small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling that Ymir was pretty sure hadn't been changed since the 80's.

She knocked on the door at the end of the hall.

"Do you want a small, medium, or large slushie?"

A voice from the other side of the door asked.

"Really? That's our secret code now for customers? Just let me in Mike."

She huffed. The large door swung open. Mike was standing behind it, smiling.

"Hey Ymir!"

"Hi Mike."

She walked past him. He followed after her.

"There's a few customers waiting on you."

He whispered.

"For exclusively me?"

"Yeah. Hanji, and Sasha."

He answered.

"At the sme time?"

"No. Hanji's going to be here in about ten minutes and Sasha in about an hour and a half."

Ymir kept walking, ignoring Mike chasing after her on his short legs.

"Guess that gives me some time to get ready."

She sighed and walked to her locker in a large room filled with others just like it. She put in the combination that she'd come up with herself: 6-9-6-9. She chuckled every time she opened it.

Ymir immediately began to strip off her clothes, laying them on the floor under her. She took out a sleek black business suit and put it on. It included a tie and suspenders, along with business shoes. She hated the damn outfit but this was considered her work uniform. She sprayed cologne on her neck and down her stomach before buttoning the white undershirt and pulling on the jacket.

"Hey."

A voice behind her said. She turned around to find Mikasa standing behind her in her Nurse's uniform.

"Hey Mikasa."

"So you got Hanji tonight?"

Mikasa asked, taking off her large high heels.

"Yeah, unfortunately. But I get Sasha so it's not that bad."

"I got Reiner."

Mikasa sighed.

"Ew. When's he coming?"

"Five minutes. I gotta change into some ridiculous teacher's outfit."

She complained. Ymir snorted.

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to dress like a guy."

Ymir tightened the red tie around her neck and buttoned the jacket over it.

"I better go wait on Hanji."

She said, leaving Mikasa at the lockers. She walked away from the locker room to a small room where other women and men stood. There were benches against the cement wall and a stairwell that led out of the room up to the next story where Ymir's "office" was. She stood against the wall, next to Annie who was smoking a cigarette.

"Want one?"

She asked, her blonde hair falling in her blue eyes.

"No. It makes my breath smell gross."

She shrugged. Annie smirked and took a hit off of it. She was wearing a maid's outfit.

"You heard about those murders? They're saying it's another Jack The Ripper."

Annie said.

"Yeah. Freaky. Don't worry, we'll be fine though."

Ymir reassured her.

"I hope so. I'm planning on..."

She stopped short.

"On what Annie?"

"Can I tell you something?"

She whispered.

"Yeah, man sure."

Ymir said.

"Me and...Well..M-"

She was cut off by Hanji who entered the room loudly. She was nearly drooling when she saw Ymir.

"Oh, I guess I've got to go. Tell me about it later Annie."

Ymir called back as Hanji dragged her up the staircase. They entered a door painted red. The one Ymir was most often using.

"I've been waiting all day."

Hanji said, starting to pull off Ymir's jacket.

"Slow down. You chose the dominance room for a reason."

Ymir slapped her hands away.

"Now take off your shirt."

She commanded. Hanji listened and took it off.

"Your pants."

Hanji obeyed again, slipping off her dark brown work pants. She was wearing red panties underneath. Ymir smirked.

"Cute."

"I wore them for you."

Hanji smiled up at her. Ymir ignored her and walked over to the small closet in the side of the room. She pulled open the door and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Hands behind your back."

Another command. Hanji turned around so her back faced her and crossed her wrists. Ymir snapped the handcuffs on her wrists and tightened them just enough so they woudn't hurt. She knew exactly what she was doing since Hanji was one of her usual customers. Hanji never changed the way they did things. She wanted the same exact routine every time. Ymir didn't mind, it was an easy paycheck. But she did get a bit bored sometimes.

"Turn around."

Ymir whispered in her ear. Hanji was already shaking. She'd been getting even easier every time she showed up here. Ymir unhooked her bra, slipping it off of her slowly and tossing it on the floor.

"Ymir."

Hanji blushed.

"Quiet."

Ymir snapped, grabbing Hanji's chest. She squeezed gently and then harder, making Hanji whine. Hanji turned around, facing Ymir. She started to kiss the taller woman's neck, nibbling on her skin. Ymir put her hands in her pockets as Hanji fell to her knees in front of her. She started to undo Ymir's belt with her teeth. Ymir rolled her eyes and picked Hanji up, wrapping her legs around her waist.

"Ymir."

Hanji said in her ear.

"Yes?"

Ymir asked as she lay Hanji on her back on the bed.

"I'll pay you an extra fifty dollars for every time you make me cum."


	2. Chapter 2

Ymir came out of her "office" huffing and puffing. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her pants were still unbuttoned. She walked down the stairwell to the showerroom where Mikasa was showering, Eren was in the showers across from them.

"Sounded like Hanji enjoyed it?"

Mikasa said, washing her hair.

"She said she'd pay me an extra fifty dollars for every time I made her cum. I earned that five hundred dollars."

Ymir answered, scrubbing her body with a bar of soap.

"I have Sasha next. You?"

"My shift's over for the night."

Mikasa said, smiling.

"Same here!"

Eren yelled from his shower. The girls laughed.

"Well good for you two. You guys know if Annie or Connie are still working?"

"Annie's got one more customer. I'm gonna wait for her outside."

Mikasa answered, turning off the shower. Ymir continued scrubbing.

"Who'd you get tonight Eren?"

"Armin."

He said, washing his thick mop of shaggy brown hair.

"The little blonde guy?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"He seems a little strange eh?"

Ymir turned off her shower and wrapped her towel around herself.

"I like him."

Eren winked at her as she left. Ymir went back to the lockeroom to get dressed. She only had on a sports bra and a pair of boxers when she heard a scream. Screams were pretty common in this place but the scream she heard didn't sound as if someone was pleased. She ran up the stairwell to find Mikasa kneeled over Annie's body, laying in a puddle of blood.

"What happened?!"

Ymir ran to her.

"I don't know! I came up here to see if she was done and she was just laying here!"

Mikasa sobbed.

"Eren! Connie! Mike!"

Ymir yelled down the stairs.

"Call an ambulance! Annie's hurt!"

She rushed back to Mikasa and Annie. Annie wasn't moving or speaking and there was a large cut in her stomach where some of her organs were coming out.

"Oh my god!"

Eren yelled as he ran up the stairs. Doors to the other rooms began to open as people became curious.

"Everybody out! Now!"

A small man screamed. His black hair hung in his stern eyes and his short stature made him a little hard to notice.

"Get out! Unless you work for me, leave!"

Levi screamed. People began to rush out, some half clothed.

"Eren, Ymir, drag Annie out onto the sidewalk and then call an ambulance, if the police find us here we'll be out of business. Connie, figure out every customer who's come in and out of here. Mikasa, go downstairs and tell Erwin what's happened. I'll work on getting this blood cleaned up."

"We...we were going to leave together. I...I loved her."

Mikasa sobbed harder. Levi kneeled next to her.

"I know you were. But all of us came out tonight with the knowledge that a killer was on the loose. We'll have her properly buried and everything will be done. Do not worry Mikasa. Now let's go! Everyone!"

He yelled. Ymir and Eren picked up Annie's body, both of them sobbing loudly.

"Oh my god. Oh my god."

Eren cried.

"Just shut up!"

Ymir yelled, tears streaming down her face. They walked her down the stairs and then took her through the backdoor, leading out of the lockeroom into the alley out back. Annie was still bleeding heavily. They set her down on the pavement. Annie's body was already cold.

"She's dead."

Eren whispered.

"Maybe...maybe they can save her."

Ymir said, shaking as she held Annie.

"I'm gonna-"

Eren vomited, throwing up in the dumpster that belonged to Smith's Bar. Erwin came running from the front of the bar with Mikasa, Mike, and Levi behind them.

"An ambulance is on the way."

Levi said calmly. Mikasa screamed and dove on top of Annie's body, crying even harder.

"Ymir, Eren, you two go home before anyone else gets hurt. Wait until the police get here though."

Levi commanded. Erwin ran his large hands through his blonde hair.

"Who would've done this to her?"

He asked.

"We don't know. But if it's that killer, we'll fucking find him."

Levi answered just as the police arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Ymir drove Eren home after the police had questioned her. She lied to them and told them she lived somewhere in the area and had walked by and saw Annie laying there. Eren had claimed to be with Ymir.

She trudged up her apartment building's stairs and sloppily unlocked her door. She threw off her shoes and fell onto her old couch. Annie's blood was still dry under the clothes she wore when the police had questioned her. She felt terrible for lying about what had happened with Annie but she knew that if she'd told them that Annie had been killed while doing her job as a prostitute the business most definitely be shut down, people would be arrested, and then Levi would be after her. Not to mention Erwin would lose his bar.

She pushed the stray brown hair off of her face and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Jean…"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

He asked.

"Annie's dead."

Ymir's voice came out cracked as tears streamed down her face.

"What?"

"The killer. Whoever the fuck it was. They killed her."

She struggled to breathe as she thought of Annie laying there in the alley, Mikasa leaning over her.

"Oh my god."

Jean said.

"I'll be over there in a minute okay, don't worry."

"No. I just want to be alone right now okay."

"Okay.. Well I love you okay."

His voice sounded sad over the phone.

"Love you too."

She sniffed and hung up the phone. The heels of her hands dug into her eyes to try and stop the tears. There was a small knock on her door.

"Go the fuck away!"

She yelled.

"I-It's Mikasa."

A small familiar voice answered. Ymir stood up and threw open the door. Mikasa stood in front of her, a crying mess.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

She asked. Ymir wrapped her long arms around the small girl and let her cry into her shoulder.

Ymir didn't sleep that night. She had let Mikasa sleep in her bed while she drank beers and watched late night TV. She couldn't keep her mind off of how Annie was laying in the alley, her body was so cold and stiff. Her blue eyes weren't glistening anymore, they were vacant and empty. Ymir knew that those blue eyes Mikasa had fallen in love with weren't ever going to see anything again. Ymir began to weep once again as the thought continued to cross her mind.

Mikasa slept the entire day. Ymir checked on her a couple of times. Every time she checked on her, the girl's eyes were open and spilling tears. She was curled into a ball and her hair was a mess. Ymir had made her breakfast that lay untouched on the nightstand next to her.

Ymir's phone buzzed in her back pocket.

From: Levi

I don't expect any of you to come in after what happened last night. But you will not be paid for your absences. Of course Mikasa is excused. I'm deeply sorry for what happened to Annie. We all loved her. I'm working hard on figuring out who it was that hurt her.

Ymir shook her head.

"Fuck you and your business."

She huffed.

"Mikasa! I'm going for a drink! Do you wanna come?"

Ymir called down the hallway to her bedroom. There was no reply. She shrugged and decided to leave her be.

She drove her lazy old truck to a bar. But not Erwin's. It was too soon to go to Erwin's. She went to this new bar called "Nanaba's". At least here there wouldn't be any prostitutes.

Ymir walked inside the noisy bar and sat on a stool in front of the sleek black countertop. A band was playing on the small stage at the back of the bar. They didn't sound too bad but the bassist was a little off beat.

"Brandy, please."

She asked the bartender. She was give n a small glass which she immediately downed.

"Wow…"

A small voice said next to her.

"I've never seen somebody drink straight liquor like that before."

Ymir looked to the right of her where a small blonde woman sat. Her big blue eyes were staring at her with her little perfectly straight eyebrows raised high on her forehead. Ymir looked her over. It was a miracle her little legs had gotten her up on the high stool.

"Takes a lot of practice I guess."

Ymir shrugged.

"So you drink a lot?"

The girl asked.

"Aren't you too young to be in this bar?"

The freckled brunette asked, irritated with how this tiny person had suddenly begun asking twenty questions when all she wanted was to drink herself senseless.

"No. I work here actually."

She smiled.

"You're pretty happy for a person who works in a bar at six o'clock on a Tuesday night."

Ymir ordered another drink.

"Well I'm not on the clock yet. I start at nine but I like to come watch the bands."

She smiled again. Ymir furrowed her brows. Why was she so smiley?

"Any good ones?"

"Yeah! There's this one band here that's played the past few nights. I don't remember their name but the lead singer's got a really cool haircut. And the drummer is amazing!"

The little blonde's eyes lit up.

"Are you talking about The Titans?"

Ymir asked, this time slowly sipping her drink.

"Yeah! That's who they are."

"That's my friend Jean's band. I used to be the old bassist but I quit when I started working."

The girl's face went pale.

"You know them?!"

"Yeah. Jean's been my best friend since I was about six years old."

The brunette smiled at the girl's amazement.

"I could probably get them to have some drinks with us if you want."

"Really? That would be so awesome!"

Her small voice was kinda cute.

"Hey what's your name?"  
>"Krista."<p>

She tilted her head to the side. It gave her an innocent look in this grubby bar.

"I'm Ymir."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

And with that the girl got up off of her chair and began to walk away.

"Hey!"

Ymir called to her. She spun around with such grace it was almost ungodly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be here for the band?"

"I will. Don't worry."

The tiny blonde winked before disappearing behind a door.


End file.
